Sophia Turner
Sophia Turner was an agent of the and an old acquaintance (and former 'Muse') of Richard Castle. History Castle first met her when doing research for the work of intelligence operatives. They stayed together for a year, and she later became the inspiration for Clara Strike, a female CIA agent in the Derrick Storm novels. In addition to being his muse, Turner was also his lover, at least for a while. When Castle and Beckett began working to catch rogue CIA agent Thomas Gage, Turner brought them into the CIA operation to capture him. This allowed her to set ground rules that kept the rest of the NYPD out of the investigation, and also won her their assistance. Despite Beckett's jealousy of her fellow muse, Turner and Beckett cooperated quite successfully. ("Pandora") However, all is not what it seems. It is later revealed that Turner is not even an American. Instead, she was believed to be a long-term KGB mole, a style of agent referred to as a "sleeper", set adrift after the end of the Cold War. With her original agency gone, she remained an effective CIA agent until a new employer appeared, one who was eager to see an end to the United State's supremacy in world affairs. Turner has been framing Thomas Gage, who went rogue to try to stop the Pandora event from occurring and uncover the real traitor. After Gage is killed, she frames Agent Martin Danberg, who also goes rogue to stop her. Still believing Turner to be loyal, Castle and Beckett go with her to stop the Pandora event, only for her to reveal that she has been trying to trigger it. She had kept Castle and Beckett in the investigation because they were resourceful, but Turner's knowledge of Castle lead her to realize that he would have eventually figured it out. So instead she lured them out to kill them, intending to frame Danberg for these murders as well. She tells Castle that it was only his father's influence that allowed Castle to have such unprecedented access to the CIA (and therefore her) in the first place. Turner laughs at Castle's naive trust in her, telling him in Russian that she isn't even really American. Her gloating is cut short when she is shot dead by Agent Martin Danberg, who had figured out the plot and trailed Turner. Castle, Beckett and Danberg work together to stop the Pandora event and capture Turner's accomplice. ("Linchpin") Relationship with Castle (and Beckett) Sophia's relationship with Castle was complicated. In addition to being his muse for over a year, the two slept together. Turner is initially nostalgic and sweet with Castle, and appears to be on the verge of rekindling her relationship with him, to Beckett's dismay. However, later, after Professor Blakely is killed, she turns on him, implying that their relationship ended on bad terms. Later still, she visits Castle at his apartment, telling him her hostility was a pose to satisfy her higher-ups, so she could have him and Beckett secretly continue to work the case. For her part, Beckett asks Sophia directly about her prior relationship with Castle. Turner replies that while there was magic between them, it all went away when they slept together. She claims that it would have been better if their sexual tension had remained unresolved. When Turner reveals her treachery, she becomes cold and mocking towards Castle. She now implies that she never felt anything for him, and only formed a relationship with Castle because of his father's influence, the same influence that gave Castle his early access to the CIA in the first place. As more details of the background of Jackson Hunt emerge, nothing has as yet contradicted this concept. Known Victims *Tracy McGrath *Nelson Blakely *Thomas Gage *Richard Castle (attempted) *Kate Beckett (attempted) *Mia Ganghong (attempted) References Category:Beckett's Alters Turner, Sophia Turner, Sophia Category:Contract Killers Turner, Sophia Turner, Sophia Turner, Sophia Turner, Sophia Category:3 little letters Category:Profit Category:Protection Category:Corrupt Category:Serial Killers